My Abusive Ex Boyfriend
by theEnd710
Summary: Rachel and Puck get married and she runs into an old friend at the grocery store. This old friend threatens to kill her and her husband if she doesn't do as he say, so he takes her out back, and then home with him.  Contains abuse and some language
1. Chapter 1

"It's not about you, Noah!" Rachel screamed at him.

"Rach, I don't want to fight with you… Just let me know what has been going on! We frickin' got married babe! … And then two months later you leave, with a pained and scared look in your eyes. I had to come and find you. I love you." He saw a tear drip down her face… But instead of holding her, like he should have… he screamed. Because behind her was Jesse St. James.

"Y-you're cheating on me?" Rachel flinched as Jesse dug his nails into her back.

"Y-yes, Noah." Her eyes were helpless, pleading for him to stay with her. But, what Jesse had said to her…

"Fine, Rachel! GOODBYE!"

"Goodbye Noah" She whispered to the man she loved so much.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**RPOV **_

"_Jesse, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here!" The newly wed chirped. She was picking up some groceries when she ran into him. She had forgiven him for what he did and truly wanted to know what he'd been up to. She was too naïve to notice the hungry, angry look in his eyes. He dragged her outside.  
"W-what are you doing?" But he didn't answer her, instead he kissed her frantically. _

"_Jesse, it ended between us-I'm married now." I told him, but he kept going. He took her out back to an alley where no one could see. He removed his clothing, then hers, and held a knife to her throat at all times.  
"Listen to me. Your going to go home, get your stuff, and move in with me. If you don't I will find you, and kill you slowly, and before that make you watch your precious husband die." He said.  
"P-please, don't make me do this." She was in tears now. _

"_Go." He told her to meet him back there in an hour. _

___**END FLASHBACK**_

"Why was he here?" Jesse yelled.

"He-he followed me. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." She whispered.

"More careful? HELL I THINK SO! You fuckin' BITCH!" He got the whip. She yelped in fear.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't do this to me. Please don't!" He made her remove her clothes and stand flat against the wall. He forcefully slapped the whip against her skin, leaving even more marks against her bruises, scars and scratches. When he was done with that, he told her to go cover it up and meet him in his bedroom. She knew what he would do to her. On good nights he let her sleep in his little sister's old room, but on nights like these, when something bad in his day happened he made her- he-he made her do _other_ things.

She knew she would have to face Noah soon. She was still in high school, in her senior year, and Noah was often there to coach glee club since Mr. Schuester was on his honeymoon this past couple weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry I started this story when I did! It was right before I missed like a month of school for something really important, and I was like on crazy schedules trying to catch up and preparing for some HUGE auditions! But hopefully I'll start updating more often… maybe once a week or once every two weeks (If I do that, chapters will be longer… so no worries) ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. Suggestions and reviews are always welcome! :D ENJOY **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

Jesse made her walk to school the next morning in the pouring rain, because she wasn't cooperative enough in the bedroom. She saw Noah, and immediately she stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't noticed, but the rain had washed off some of her make up and the outlines of bruises on her face started to show. People were talking about her, and she didn't realize it until Noah came up to her, and stroked her cheek.

"Rachel." In her eyes, he could see all the sadness of the world. And his eyes, he showed the pain his one true love had caused him. "You're face."

She had an immediate panicked expression on her face.

"I-I fell." She said, before attempting to walk away. He grabbed her.

"Bullshit." He told her, and got a glimpse of her, cut up arm.

"Noah, why are you talking to me? You should be mad!" She yelled, confused.

"Rach, I've been thinking about it, and I know you. You're my wife for goodness sakes! I can tell something happened. Jesse. Jesse happened. What did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing." She looked down. Tears were about to spill.

"Rachel- Rachel look at me! Please." She responded. Her eyes met his, and for the first time since this mess, she dropped her show face, and let Noah see it. She let him see the pain, and feel what she had to go through. She let him take it in, and then he asked her,

"Do you love me?" She looked around before deciding to speak with him in Hebrew, the language they'd had to learn when they went to Israel with their temple for the summer.

"Noah, Eem who yodeah, who yirog oti." It meant, Noah, if he knew, he'd kill me. She continued, "Beglal, Ani ohevet otcha Noah." Because, I love you Noah.

"Gam ani." Me too. He told her. Deciding it was safe, he went back to speaking in English.

"Rach, what can I do? I can't watch this." The tears spilled over.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She let him comfort her. He pulled her in for a hug, and for a brief moment things seemed normal again. But she knew, that at the end of the day, she would have to go back to Jesse. He pulled her into the handicap bathroom.

"I won't let you go back there." He told her.

"Noah, it isn't up to you."

"Anywhere! We'll go to New York! Don't let him crush you Rachel! Please! For me?" He asked.

"Wh-what if he actually kills me Noah? What then? Will this- us- will you still feel the same way about me, when I come to school in long skirts and oversized shirts to cover up attempted murder- huh Noah? Noah please- please, I just want to die! I can't be with you because of him! He's going to kill me anyways, so why don't I just save myself from the pain? WHY NOT NOAH?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He made her look him in the eyes. "I need you Rachel! I won't LET YOU go back there! You hear me? Damn it Rach! A-lot of people care about you… But I can't LIVE without you." Noah and Rachel Puckerman held each other… for what seemed like a moment, until Artie came knocking on the bathroom door.

**A/N: Hope you liked it… no, loved it! And just review and make suggestion… anything you guys would like to see, THX FOR READIN **


End file.
